


Hold You in My Arms

by farfarawaygirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, soft, there is something growing there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawaygirl/pseuds/farfarawaygirl
Summary: Matt knows there is a reason he searched for Sylvie before he went into that fire, he just doesn’t have a name for it. Yet.One shot. Directly following the end of 8x15
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	Hold You in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit?
> 
> I love these two so much. Get married, have babies.
> 
> Also, there is something shady about bio mom, am I right?

By the time Casey and Severide make it out the fire, ambo is long gone. The whole time they overhaul the place there is this tingling awareness in the back of Casey’s mind that he needs to assure Brett that he is okay. It’s takes them more than four hours to complete overhaul, it’s a tired and dirty crew when they pull back into 51, shoulders slumped and covered in dust. 

Ambo is out on repeated calls. So, Casey leads the house in scrubbing down gear, and then they hit the showers. It’s nearly 5 pm when he finally retreats to his quarters. Casey is diligently filing out the call log, seated at his desk, when he hears footsteps, and his door closes. 

Brett is standing there. 

Her hands are behind her back, one still on the closed doors handle, and she is just looking at him. 

It’s a strange thing to be looked at. 

Stranger still to know that while she is mentally checking him for visible signs of injury she’s also trying very hard to hold it together. Casey can tell she’s trying by the set of her mouth. 

“Hey.”

His voice is hoarse and loud in the small room, but it seems to make Brett decide to move. Before he can really move or react, she has wrapped her arms around his neck, his head rests on her chest, and she is curling her neck down, her own head on top of his. The golden blonde strands of her hair tickle at his neck. Matt stays very still, afraid to move. He hears the wildly erratic thumping of her heart, feels the press of her vests zipper on his neck, and smells her in 

Sylvie smells like antiseptic. That sharp first hospital note hitting the back of his throat. But she also smells like the powder from latex gloves, sharp Chicago winter wind, and underneath it all the smell of her. That unique smell he associates with her. Her coconut shampoo. Something floral, that smell that he always gets as he walks past her locker. 

After his moment of inaction, Casey decides to move. Slowly, so he doesn’t startle her, Casey stands up. As he gains height, she adjusts her hold, but doesn’t release it. Her arms slip around his waist, he feels the pull of her fingers as they grasp his shirt. She presses her head to his chest, first one ear - Casey registers that she is checking the beating his heart. Then she presses her face into the center of his shirt. 

Wrapping his arms around her narrow shoulders, he pulls her in a little tighter. Feels the long breath of air she releases on the skin of his neck. 

Casey doesn’t really know why, but he tucks his face into the crook of her neck. She’s soft and warm. He wonders why he hasn’t done this first. Why in the last few months when everything about them seemed to be moving towards something that he hasn’t felt like he could hold her. Casey wonders if now that he has, he will ever be able to stop. 

“I’m okay.”

He whispers the words and Sylvie nods, her head bobbing against his shirt. Softly, he smooths her hair back, just catching a little of her face. Her eyes are shut right, mouth pulled together, like she’s trying not to cry. 

“Was that your mom?”

She hesitates before she nods again. Eyes still closed. 

“Okay.” 

Matt says the word into her hair, and he finds himself rubbing her back. Brett pushes closer into him, Casey adjusts his footing, taking in her weight as she leans into him. 

He’s forgotten what this feels like. 

Not just the hugging, but the way it feels when someone you care about is hurting. It’s doubly complex here, because of a multitude of reasons. 

Brett’s reeking from the adoption news, her mom showing up, and Casey can’t even begin to fathom the way she feels. 

Then there was the look they shared before he stepped into that fire. 

That look, is the culmination of the growing closeness between them. Over the last few weeks he’s been trying to put a name to it. He thought of the way he felt when she got engaged to Kyle. When she was injured in the mattress fire. How it felt when she walked back into the firehouse after Fowlerton. 

He’s not ready to say it out loud, but he thinks it’s how love starts. 

It’s been a long time since he has been in love with someone. He’s glad he knows he can trust his heart with Sylvie. 

It’s been at least five minutes, and she still hasn’t spoken. They’ve just stood there, arms around each other, interwoven. 

Casey wants to kiss her. But knows that he can’t. Not yet. So he waits. 

He waits until a the bells go off, and they reluctantly pull apart. 

Her brow is wrinkled when she looks up at him, and he worries at the dark circles under her eyes. 

“I’m okay.” Matt repeats. 

“Me too.” He senses the joke in her words, the repeated humour that neither of them is really okay. Casey smiles down at her, and then they’re off, our door and onto their next job.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some love, work sucks.


End file.
